Moving On
by Dandelions and suspect slavery
Summary: After the war new friendships are formed, and Harry finds happiness after years of sacrifice. Draco must forgive himself, and move beyond the past. A post-war Drarry, about love and loss and starting again.


Hey, so if this pans out it will be my first multi-chaptered story. I've put it out in the world just to see if people like it, and want it to be continue becuase I'm not really sure about it. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Harry could feel a pair of brown eyes staring at him unwavering, but he chose to ignore them. His attention was focused on something more than a girl who couldn't let go of a fantasy. No, Harry Potter was instead watching the once proud Draco Malfoy who kept his head bowed out of fear. The man was only a few metres from Harry but surrounded by Aurors and a far cry from the man Harry had known at Hogwarts.

Everyone held their breath as the Wizengamot took their seats. Most looked at Malfoy with looks of pity and loathing. It was to be expected. What was not expected was the occasional glances at Harry that were filled with suspicion or confusion. No one understood why he had been so ruthless in his advocacy for the Malfoy family and the rights of a mother not to lose a son and husband in just a few weeks and if anyone had asked Mr Potter he really couldn't tell you either.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, The Wizengamot has reached it decision," Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed out over the courtroom and captured everyone's attention with accustomed ease. Draco lifted his head and Harry was given a glimpse of those grey eyes that had once only looked at him with contempt and fury. Harry instead focused his attention on Narcissa, who looked strong, but upon closer inspection cracks were being to show. The Malfoy's were still hated for their part in the war and even Narcissa's tireless efforts could not alter the hate that had come out of this trial, which was just another step in the clean up after the war.

"Mr Malfoy. The court has found you not guilty upon certain conditions. If you agree you will be free to live your life, with a few restrictions. If you do not then you will live out your sentence in Azkaban."

"Can I know the conditions before I agree?" His voice rang out haughtily and Harry thought to himself angrily _Don't be a prat Malfoy. Just say yes. _For reasons he couldn't explain right now the idea of Malfoy rotting in Azkaban, even without Dementors, sicken Harry. Members of the Wizengamot whispered amongst themselves as Shacklebolt eyed Draco up curiously.

"If you insist."

"At your pleasure Minster" Draco quipped back. Shacklebolt sighed and Harry chuckled to himself at Draco's raw nerve. It was moments like that when Harry thought Draco would have done well in Gryffindor.

"You would be working within the ministry, in any and all departments providing information to aid in the capture of Death Eaters still at large. This will be considered voluntary and not full time. Should you return to Hogwarts your work for the Ministry can be completed via correspondence. The length of this service will be decided at a later date, once the ministry has seen how much you have to offer. Any infraction and you will be sent to Azkaban for no less than 15 years. Other than that you will be free to live your life as you see fit. Before you speak remember that this sentence has taken into consideration your age at the time of the offences, and the testimony from some particular people." At these words everyone's eyes drifted to Harry but then quickly focused on the case at hand again.

"I graciously accept your conditions Minster, and I look forward to working with the ministry." Draco gave a slight bow as he spoke in a most mocking tone. It was not missed on many people in the court but Shacklebolt banged his gavel and nodded.

"Thank you for your time Mr Malfoy. The Ministry will be in contact with you soon."

The Wizengamot stood and began to depart. It was obvious that many were disappointed with the verdict but no one dared to cross Kingsley Shacklebolt, and with the extra support by the Chosen One, it had been a verdict before the trial had even begun.  
Harry stayed in the wings and watched as a tearful Narcissa hugged her son who had collapsed in relief and hadn't left the witness box yet. Moving quickly with the obvious skills of a Seeker Harry pushed past the Weasleys who were making rude remarks about how Draco had gotten off easy and voicing their general confusion at Harry's involvement in the trial.

"Harry you coming?" Ron stood in the doorway, one foot in and one out. Everyone else was gone but Harry was still watching Draco and Narcissa.

"I'll be out in a minute." He brushed off Ron and went through a side door into the main court room. The family embrace was broken as the door swung open and closed with a snap. Narcissa looked suspicious for a moment and then smiled when she saw it was Harry. A little ring of red was around both her eyes from all the crying, and her hair was done up in an elegant bun which was slowly falling out. Draco was just pale and thin. He had been in Azkaban for a few days before the trial and was obviously worse for the visit.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, Draco," Harry nodded politely, and then the silence quietly became awkward. Harry tried to look at Draco but he was avoiding his gaze. Harry felt himself going red, at his silly desire to get a look at Draco's solemn grey eyes.

"Thank you Mr Potter. I truly believe that your testimony was Draco's saving grace." Narcissa smiled at Draco with a look of pure motherly love. "I hope we can one day repay the kindness you have done." Harry smiled but quickly waved it off.

"I owed you. Perhaps this way we are even now. No more life debts." Draco let out a tiny chuckle. He knew that wouldn't be the case. One way or another he would end up owing Potter his whole life. Narcissa frowned at the chuckle, but smiled when Harry laughed along with him. A wave of confusion went through Draco. He wasn't sure why Harry was laughing and it made him falter.

"Perhaps then if the life debts are over then you would be kind enough to come to The Manor for dinner." Narcissa continued to smiled broadly, obviously pleased with her idea. Draco began to cough very loudly and Harry looked on stunned.

"Narcissa, I couldn't- I wouldn't- Really its very-" Harry stumbled trying to find the right words. It was funny. He had been so well prepared for the trial he had never stuttered or stumbled but now in the presense of Draco he was like a school again, and in a way Harry supposed that he was. That was if he ever made his mind up about going back.

"I insisit. However I know how busy it be, being the-boy-who-saved," She joked using the latest headline from the Daily Prophet, "So I will make it easy for you. Simply owl us later and pick a day. We will be happy to oblige. But now we must be off. I do fear that the reporters are going to be most annoying. Come along Draco." Narcissa shook Harry's hand while he stood in half shock and then quickly departed. Draco followed on slowly and couldn't help by smile at Harry. His stomach did a strange flip flop as Harry returned the smile somewhat tentatively.

Harry stood in the court room for a few minutes before remembering that everyone was still waiting for him outside. He went outside just iin time to see the Malfoy's dissapparate away as they became increasingly surrounded by buzzing reporters. Much like the reporters they surrounded Harry asking a million and one questions.

"What did you say to the Malfoys Harry? They were so polite. It was bloody creepy."

"Ron! Can't you imagine for one second that they are nice people?" Hermione's voice was filled with disapproval and Ron went quiet for a second. More and more often he backed down from an argument before it had even started.

"Narcissa, The Malfoys, They asked me to dinner." Harry managed to answer the one question he had truly heard, and was then met with silence.

"Dinner? At the Manor." Hermione and Ginny asked the question at the same time, but where Hermiones was filled with fear at anyone having to go back to that place Ginny's was filled with something else. Jealousy? Disgust? Harry wasn't quite sure, but neither were worthy of her time. True Harry still had to talk to her, and set the record straight on a few matters but there was no reason for her to be jealous of Draco. They barely knew him.

"Yes." Harry replied. "Dinner between friends." While Narcissa hadn't said that Harry now realised she had been implying it. Perhaps that was why Draco had smiled. Harry was also confused about that. Thinking about it, Harry was confused about a lot of things.

"Friends!" Came Ron's belated but mocking reply. It made all the Weasleys break into awkward laughter and Harry joined in, if only to lighten the mood. The laughing soon ended and Molly began to lead everyone to the floo point. Harry felt Ginny linked her arm into his and for once he didn't do anything to shy away. This gave Ginny a buzz of hope, but Harry didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about a pair of grey eyes.


End file.
